Feelings Returned With The Island
by RainbowFez
Summary: Neil is confronted by Peter and we discover the real reason he left.
1. Chapter 1

This is just something i was playing with in my head. **Please Review** and I hope you like it. Tell me what you think.

Neil sat in the forest that was Neverland. He hadn't been there in so many years. It was both terrifying and invigorating at the same time. He'd been here for hundreds of years, first as a crew member of the jollyrogger and then a lost boy. It felt like just yesterday he escaped this island. The others would assume it was because he hated it here or wanted to get away but that wasn't true. He loved Neverland. He loved being a lost boy and even more so he loved Peter. Yes he was in love with Peter Pan. Part of him still was. You might think it was only one sided but that was also wrong. Peter loved him too. They were together for almost fifty years, and it was one of the happiest times of his life.

"You're thinking about me" a familiar voice said from behind. Neil jumped, whipping around. Pan was leaning against a tree a few yards away.

"Hello Peter" Neil said sharply. Pan gave him a smug smirk.

"I thought you'd be a little more excited to see me." Peter chuckled.

"I left you for a reason" The man hissed.

"Baelfire" Peter frowned, showing true emotion for the first time since his Bae left the island.

"Don't say anything" the older man growled.

"Why did you leave" Peter asked, stepping a few feet forward.

"You know why." Baelfire said, griping his hands into fists.

"Actually I don't" Peter lied.

"You never loved me" He said angrily. "I was just a toy, something to play with and throw away."

"You were never just a toy" Peter whispered, closing the last few feet. They stood inches apart, Neil staring down at the boy he once loved.

"You lie Pan. That's all you ever do."

"I didn't lie when I said I loved you" Peter said, his green eyes staring intently at the man.

"What about the other boy" he said angrily.

"He meant nothing to me" Peter lied again. "It was only ever you."

"I don't believe you" Neil yelled at him. Pan opened his mouth but was cut off. "I didn't come back for you. I came back for my son."

"Henry is your son?" Pan asked, surprise tinting his voice.

"Yes" Neil growled. "And I will get him back even if I have to kill you myself."

Peter frowned again, trying to hide his sadness. Bae was a blessing and a curse. He was the only one who could bring out his emotions, make him feel everything he hid away and prevent him from hiding his emotions behind his smug smile.

"Baelfire forgive me" Peter said sadly. Neil paused.

"If you release Henry" He said, eyeing Peter. He was sly kid and not afraid to change the rules. He may have loved him but he never trusted him.

"Possibly" Peter said. "There is something else I want" He said, smiling slightly.

"What" Neil asked hesitantly? Peter chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

"This" He whispered, grabbing Neil's face and pulling him into a rough kiss. Neil gasped and pushed the boy away.

"What the heck are you doing" He screamed.

"I believe I was kissing you" the demon laughed. "I thought you'd know that. You were always a smart kid." Neil glared at Peter, pushing down all the feelings that had returned.

"Do you realize how old I am" he said, his voice weak. Peter rolled his eyes. He was just trying to give himself a reason not to love him.

"Do you realize how old I am" Peter asked, stepping back. He smirked, leaning against the same tree he had before.

"You're still just a child" he said.

"I have experienced just as much as you if not more" Peter smiled. "I have a son as well."

"What" Neil asked shocked.

"It was a long time ago, before I arrived at Neverland." Peter said, his eyes fogging for anly a second. Neil had never thought of Peter before Neverland. He'd thought he was born with the island. Neverland without Peter just didn't sound like Neverland at all. "It isn't important" Peter added, before Baelfire could ask anything else. He suspected if the man found out he was Peter's grandson things wouldn't turn out well.

"It doesn't change anything" Neil growled, walking in the direction of the lost boy's camp. Peter disappeared and reappeared inches from the man.

"Stop making excuses" he growled, pushing the man with magically increased strength. Neil found himself pinned against a tree, Peter's breath on his lips.

"Let go" He snarled.

"Just shut up" Peter groaned, bringing their lips together again. This time Neil didn't struggle. He gave in to the demon. The world disappeared, all he could feel was the boy's lips against his own. Peter ran his hads through the man's hair just as he did all those years ago. It wasn't as long. He'd loved Bae's hair. Neil let his hands roam to Pan's sides.

"Bae" Peter groaned into the kiss, somehow bringing them even closer together.


	2. Chapter 2

Neil growled as Peter diapered, thinking he was playing hard to get. Opening his eyes he saw the boy lying on the ground, his father standing over the body Rumplestiltskin

"Papa" he gasped. Rumplestiltskin glared at his son with a mix of disgust and anger.

"What are you doing" He growled at his son.

"I didn't mean to" Neil gasped.

"Do you know who this is" he said, quieter but with more anger than Neil thought possible.

"I know" He sighed, his stomach filling with guilt.

"No you don't" Rumplestiltskin said. "I've never told you this but it seems I should have." He was almost shaking with anger. His Papa had never looked at him like that before. Neil looked confused at his father who now almost looked worried. "This man is my father" He said slowly. Neil gaped. Peter Pan was his grandfather. He'd had sex with his grandfather.

"No" He said, shaking his head. The Dark one looked at his son sadly.

"I should have told you before you left."

"I didn't leave" Neil growled, stomping to the other man. "You left me. We were supposed to leave together, but you let go."

"I'm sorry" He said, truthfully.

"And just so you know I loved him" Neil growled, pointing at the uncounchus boy. "Go save henry but don't hurt Peter."

"Don't hurt Peter" his father shouted. "This monster has killed hundreds. He kidnaped you and Henry."

"He didn't do anything worse than you" Neil shouted. "But he did do something more. He loved me. He didn't throw me away or leave me on my own. He took me in when my Papa abandoned me." He glanced Peter whose eyes flicked open and closed again. "I'm going to save Henry and you're not going to hurt anyone" he yelled. He turned and walked into the forest ignoring his fathers' scream when Peter vanished.

* * *

Thanks for Reading **Please Review **


End file.
